


The Lover to Your Nightmare

by Rayondeneige



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut, first attempt at writing smut, for the beautiful Erika, hate!sex, kind of, nonsens without context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayondeneige/pseuds/Rayondeneige
Summary: “I am this company, and you know it,” she added, incapable of not looking at him.Her research was what put Dracarys Inc. back on the map, back in the run for the best biotech company in the world. She was the brain. She was the innovation. She was what investors were looking for when they were coming to them.“Careful with your words Daenerys,” he said, clicking his tongue, “if you’re the company … that means you are mine now.”She closed her eyes at this. She would never be his again.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 57
Kudos: 164





	The Lover to Your Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Birthday Gift to the amazing Erika !!! Happy Birthday Hon !!
> 
> I hope this fill a little bit of your love for the enemies to lover trope ! I wish I had more time to complete this, but the turtle in me couldn't!! 
> 
> Thank you Hayl for all the love and support you gave me, even when I am last-minute and stressed out of my mind! Once again she beta this fic and made it so much better!!

**_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare_ **   
**_Look what you made of me_ **   
**_Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear_ **   
**_Look what you made of me_ **   
**_Look what you made of me_ **   
**_I'll make you see_ **

**_You'll never know what hit you_ **   
**_Won't see me closing in_ **   
**_I'm gonna make you suffer_ **   
**_This hell you put me in_ **   
**_I'm underneath your skin_ **   
**_The devil within_ **   
**_You'll never know what hit you_ **

****__** **

****__** **

Everybody stopped talking. 

****_  
_ ** **

The silence was deafening. 

****_  
_ ** **

She had the impression that even the clock stopped moving for a moment, just to make her sharp intake of air sounded louder, like thunder in the silent room. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Excuse me?” Daenerys asked, not even attempting to mask the anger dripping from her voice. She looked at Barristan Selmy, waiting for him to repeat what he just said, to repeat the words he had barely been able to say out loud the first time. 

****_  
_ ** **

The poor man looked at her with a pained expression on his face, already confirming everything she needed to know. She heard him just fine. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Aerys Targaryen bequeathed all his shares of Dracarys Inc. to Jon Snow,” he repeated anyway. 

****_  
_ ** **

She was going to be sick. 

****_  
_ ** **

He gave  _ her  _ company to Jon fucking Snow. She gave  _ everything _ she had for this company. She bled for it. She ruined her marriage for it. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ The motherfucker couldn’t even give her that.  _

****_  
_ ** **

She could hear Viserys snickered behind her. She didn’t have to look at him to see his bloodshot eyes, to smell the alcohol coming out of him like he bathed in whisky right before they opened their father’s will. At least he knew Aerys would take this last opportunity to fuck them all over. She should have followed in Viserys’s footsteps for once and drank her weight in booze. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ She needs a couple of tequila shots right now.  _

****_  
_ ** **

“You knew he loved the  _ bastard _ more than any of us,” Viserys adds, his voice roughened by the cigarettes he couldn’t bother to stop smoking, even with all of them around him, getting the ashes on the Persian rug. 

****_  
_ ** **

She bitterly laughed, her eyes sliding toward Jon Snow, surprised to see his grey eyes already on her. The heated look he always sent her way was still in place, like he couldn’t even stop hating her for this moment, for this fall out of grace when her father decided to strip her of everything she ever wanted and give it to  _ him.  _

****_  
_ ** **

“Let’s not pretend Aerys loved anyone in this room,” she started, holding Jon’s gaze, daring him to say otherwise. “He didn’t give you the company out of love,” she spitted, addressing him directly. There was no need to pretend the conversation wasn’t about him anyway. “He gave it to you to punish  _ me _ , to show me one last time how the  _ great  _ Jon Snow was so much more valuable than  _ me.”  _

****_  
_ ** **

She gathered her jacket that was neatly folded on the chair beside her, suddenly regretting her clothing choice. She should have worn the red coat like she wanted, as a last  _ fuck you  _ to her father instead of choosing the respectable black trench coat. He didn’t hold any punches himself after all. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Daenerys, we’re not done,” Baristan said, reprobation in his voice and in his gaze. The old man was always the best parental figure she ever knew, the only father figure she could ever show love to, the lover her mother never really hid from anyone. 

****_  
_ ** **

“ _ I _ am done,” she said, leaving no room for negotiation. “Should I wait to hear you tell me he gave him everything else?” she asked, gesturing toward Jon Snow, “You want my mother’s dragon collection maybe. Her books? The summer house?” she asked Jon with anger. 

****_  
_ ** **

She spat every word in his direction, each of them punctuated by a step she took toward him until there was almost no space between them, until she could smell his cologne, hoping he could smell the hatred coming out of her. He stood his ground, not moving at all, keeping his body as still as possible. The last word was followed by a sharp nail jabbing at his chest, right where she knew he already had a scar. 

****_  
_ ** **

She hoped she hurt him.

****_  
_ ** **

He closed his hand around her fingers in a calculated movement she didn’t see coming. She hissed a sharp breath as soon as she felt the heat of his rough palm closing around her perpetually cold fingers. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ Never again.  _

****_  
_ ** **

She took her hand out of his, not sparing a look at anyone else in the room. She didn’t need to see Baristan’s disappointment, Viserys’s complete lack of self-control or even Rhaegar’s attitude, always making sure they knew he was too good for any of this. Her expensive heels were clicking on the marble floor with more force than necessary in the hope she would chip it for whoever got this dreadful house in the will. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Dany!” 

****_  
_ ** **

_ Oh Hells no.  _

****_  
_ ** **

She started walking faster, not wanting to hear what he could have to say to her after that, what new lie he could expectedly weave, laced with his northern accent, to make her believe anything he could say. Again. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Daenerys, for fuck’s sake!” he said, finally catching up with her, dragging her in the nearest room. It was her mother’s tea room that had natural light shining through the gauzy curtains and the golden accent on the furniture. She didn’t even have the chances to appreciate the calmness she always felt in there before he opened his mouth again. “Stop acting like you’re fucking twelve,” he said so low, his voice rumbled in his chest, mixing with anger and exasperation. 

****_  
_ ** **

He rolled his tongue against his teeth, looking down at her and she knew it was just to make her feel like the child he accused her of being, to make her feel small, even if she was almost eye levelled with him right now. 

****_  
_ ** **

He was always making her feel small. Smaller than she was, smaller than she would ever be. 

****_  
_ ** **

“You can go fuck yourself, Jon,” she responded, trying to get around him, to the door and to her car … and possibly down the cliffside of the house. She hasn’t decided yet on the next course of action. She just needed to get out of there before the walls closed around her for good, to get as far away from him as possible. 

****_  
_ ** **

He closed his hand around her elbow, stabilizing her against his side, tightening his grip when she tried to shrug his hand off. She looked down at his hand before levelling him with her best  _ dragon queen’s  _ stare, the one she uses in the boardroom to make her point across, to make the men shiver with  _ fear _ . Jon Snow never feared her. He didn’t even budge, tightening his hand even harder and she hated herself for the small whimper she let escape her mouth. 

****_  
_ ** **

“I know it’s hard for you to grasp,” he started, his breath against her temple, “but you are not the centre of the fucking universe. You are not the only one affected by this.” 

****_  
_ ** **

“Cry me a river Jon.” Daenerys said, turning her head to completely look at him, so close she could see his blown pupil, only letting a small ring of grey around it. He was angry.  _ Good _ . “You’re an asshole and a liar who got a multi-billion dollar company as a reward for it,” she finished, pursing her red lips.

“Seven hells,” he said, his nostrils flaring.

****_  
_ ** **

“Exactly where my father is rotting right now,” she said, stopping anything else he could say. “Care to join him?” 

****_  
_ ** **

“Dany…” 

****_  
_ ** **

“You don’t get to call me that!” she hissed, so low, she practically growled at him, pulling her arm out of his grip. “What do you want to take from me next Jon? What aspect of my life haven’t you ruined yet?” she asked, taking a step back, pushing away from him to keep herself from slapping him. 

****_  
_ ** **

She almost missed the spark of hurt in his eyes. It was gone in a second, like he blinked it away to have only the cold, calculating man she learned to hate. She didn’t know he could get hurt by anything, less of all by her.

****_  
_ ** **

If she was a dragon queen, he was nothing less than the Night King, a cold and unforgivable ice figure in scary stories. 

****_  
_ ** **

“My office will be clean by tomorrow morning,” she said with a clipped tone, unable to feel the hurt her father’s last slap has done to her, too busy with the simmering anger bubbling up inside her chest. He couldn’t even let her miss him for a bit, he had to keep disappointing her … even in death. It was a true gift. 

****_  
_ ** **

“You can’t.” Jon said, like he was talking to a child. 

****_  
_ ** **

She continued, as if he never spoke, putting her coat on and getting her silver hair out of the collar. “I’ll enjoy watching you sink the ship from afar.” 

****_  
_ ** **

“You can’t quit, Daenerys,” he said, backing her against the door without her realizing it, his hand nonchalantly in his pocket like he didn’t care at all. However, the stillness of his body and the tightness of his teeth indicates otherwise. 

****_  
_ ** **

She pointed her chin defiantly at him. Jon Snow could never tell her what to do, he could never control her or her temper. He tried once … but she was liquid flames in his hands, slipping from his fingers and consuming everything around him, burning everything to the ground. 

****_  
_ ** **

He gently put his hand around her naked neck, the slightest pressure against her throat, just enough for him to feel her swallow the emotion stuck in there. “If you quit, I’m closing your department,” he said, running his rough thumb on the edge of her jaw, like sandpaper over a smooth surface. 

****_  
_ ** **

The gentleness of his voice was a sharp contrast with the harshness of his words. She could read between the lines, hear the subtext. He was willing to lay off  _ hundreds  _ of her people, just to keep her at his mercy, just to watch her suffer, to  _ finally  _ see her flames go out. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Asshole,” she simply said with all the venom she could master. It was the only thing she could get out of her lips. 

****_  
_ ** **

She adjusted his tie, just a  _ little bit  _ too tight, never leaving his gaze, making sure she would see his eyes getting blacker, making sure she would feel his own hands twitching against her throat, never daring to close around it. He withdrew his hand, moving it to pinch her chin in between his thumb and finger, almost as if he couldn’t be trusted with his hand around the creamy expanse of skin. 

****_  
_ ** **

He  _ certainly  _ couldn’t be trusted with it. 

****_  
_ ** **

“I  _ am _ this company, and you know it,” she added, incapable of not looking at him. 

****_  
_ ** **

Her research was what put Dracarys Inc. back on the map, back in the run for the best biotech company in the world.  _ She  _ was the brain.  _ She  _ was the innovation.  _ She  _ was what investors were looking for when they were coming to them. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Careful with your words Daenerys,” he said, clicking his tongue, “if you’re the company … that means you are _ mine  _ now.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She closed her eyes at this. She would never be his again.

****_  
_ ** **

_ Never again.  _

****_  
_ ** **

“Never again,” she said out loud, not just for herself, but for him, for the cocky asshole he was. 

****_  
_ ** **

Her heart was drumming against her chest when she opened her eyes back to look inside his, just before they met in a clash of teeth and tongue. They were messy, not bothering with the finesse a kiss usually deserves, just fighting over the other, fighting for control, fighting to submit the other to their will. 

****_  
_ ** **

She wasn’t sure who moved first; if he was the one that brought her to him, her chin still trapped in his hand, or if she was the one, with his tie tightly wrapped around her fist. 

****_  
_ ** **

He hissed at her when she bit down on his lips, hard enough to draw blood, but not enough to make him back down, to make him stop. Jon pushed her harder against the door, knocking her head against the wood. His hand explored under her coat, against her legs to nudge her tight ups to bring it around him. 

****_  
_ ** **

She relented, putting her legs around his narrow hips, her dress bunching up around her waist, the seams loudly cracking and giving out. He lifted her up against the door, cupping her ass cheek in his hand. Her heels were digging into his ass to bring him closer, to bring his heat into her. His own callous hand travelled under her dress to close on her ass while the other went back on her neck, closing around her jaw and turning her head to run his nose on the column of her throat.

****_  
_ ** **

Jon’s tongue followed suit, taking the same path his nose just did, enveloping her in his heat, in the Hell his mouth was. He blew some air on the wet spot, making her shiver, making her feel the winter she could always smell on him. She often told herself it was just the iciness of his soul coming through, scenting his skin with ice to her fire.

****_  
_ ** **

She moaned when he grazed her pulse point with his teeth, setting her ablaze, a hot trail of saliva blistering on her skin. She felt him smirk against her and she hated him as much as she hated herself in this particular moment.

****_  
_ ** **

”I hate you,” she gritted between her teeth, offering more of her neck to his mouth, contradicting her words with every part of her body he could touch. She weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled on the bun at the back of his head, just hard enough to make him dig his fingers harder into her butt cheeks, his blunt fingernails scratching the tender skin. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of her barely-there underwear, teasing her. 

”Oh I know,” he said, sinking his teeth in the juncture between her shoulder and her neck. She could already imagine it marking her skin, coloring it with red and purple teeth marks shaped like a crescent moon. 

****_  
_ ** **

She pulled on his hair harder, forcing him to look at her. The tip of his tongue licked his lips, cleaning the drop of blood still dripping from them. It was her turn to smirk at him. He pushed his hips forward, pushing her up the door while she tried to find something to grip … anything. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Hate me harder,” he demanded, snapping the lace of her underwear with a quick tug of his fingers. 

****_  
_ ** **

She complied.

****_  
_ ** **

She complied only because nothing was easier for her than hating Jon Snow with every fibre, every cell of her entire being. Hating him - or telling herself that she hates him—felt as natural as breathing for her. She slipped her free hand between them, in the small space between their body to unbuckle his belt, the coldness of the metal biting into the fragile skin of her inner thighs. 

****_  
_ ** **

Jon tried to help her with the hand that wasn’t holding her up, liberating his cock from his dress up pants. He was now trapped against the heat of her thighs, making them both skip a breath. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Fuuuck,” he hissed, moving his face against the expanse of skin her black dress gave him access to, burning it with his beard, marking her again, making sure she knew that he could make every inch of her  _ his.  _

****_  
_ ** **

“Yes,” she breathed, moving her pelvis against his, her hand cupping his  _ perfect  _ ass, pulling him even closer if it was at all possible, “get with the program.” Her other hand found purpose on the moulding above the heavy door, desperately trying to find something to hold. 

****_  
_ ** **

He didn’t add anything, his fingers already against her fold, teasing her entrance to see if she was ready, two digits slowly slipping over her mess. 

****_  
_ ** **

She was dripping wet since the moment he held her against him, his finger digging on her elbow and his breath against her temple. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ What a shame.  _

****_  
_ ** **

Without warning, he thrust, slipping his cock to the hilt in her cunt and waiting, snuggly wrapped in her, her walls acting like his second skin. She cried out, his black eyes never leaving hers like they were both frozen in time. 

****_  
_ ** **

She gasped loudly, tears wavering inside her eyes, holding his gaze, welcoming him. He put one of his hands on top of her mouth to muffle any sound coming out of her. She had never been good with staying silent. 

****_  
_ ** **

She could smell her own scent lingering on his fingers, they were still wet and sticky with her juice. She darted her tongue out to taste them, to taste herself. He grunted, pushing the tip of his finger inside her mouth, watching every swirl of her tongue around them while she sucked them completely clean. 

****_  
_ ** **

She knew he was just trying to distract her for a bit, to let her adjust to his size and his sudden invasion, filling every part of her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Move,” she whispered, urging him on with her legs, clenching her inner muscle around him. She moaned around his fingers before completely letting them go with a wet pop. 

****_  
_ ** **

There was nothing gentle about Jon Snow, about the way he fucked.

****_  
_ ** **

His hips snapped into her with a forceful rhythm, earning a moan every time he moved, everytime his pelvis rubbed against her clit. He was thrusting in her with long and calculated movement, knowing  _ exactly  _ what she liked, what she wanted … what she needed to hate him  _ more _ . He was grazing that spot inside of her, that tantalizing spot, sending shockwaves down her spine. 

****_  
_ ** **

“More…” she said, not knowing exactly what she wanted … she just wanted more than the graze. But he knew exactly what she wanted. He increased the pace and the force behind each thrust, angling their body to touch the small patch of rigged skin inside her cunt everytime he thrusted. His arms were trembling under her ass, keeping her up against the door, anchoring her to him with everything he had. 

****_  
_ ** **

He was good at this. 

****_  
_ ** **

Dany unhooked one of her legs, trying to help him support her weight. He almost growled at her with reprobation, his grip on her ass increasing, digging into the soft flesh. Her high heels were sliding across the hardwood floor, grinding with every one of their movements. 

****_  
_ ** **

Jon Snow fucked the exact same way he conducted business: with precision and strength, with the assurance of someone who just knew they were good at it. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ The asshole.  _

****_  
_ ** **

She had her mouth open against his lips, their hot breath mixing together. 

****_  
_ ** **

He smelled like mint and whisky. He tasted like sins and  _ Hells _ . 

****_  
_ ** **

“Seven Hells Dany,” he grunted after she clenched her cunt around him, pushing herself slightly off the door to meet him halfway, “do it again.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She gave and took at the same pace as him, thrust for thrust, bite for bite, scratch for scratch. She met him in the middle, in that  _ no man’s land _ they always cross, but always swear they would never go again. She met him in that space between them where he could make her see stars, where he could make her moan with his name on her lips. 

****_  
_ ** **

Today they were both takers, scratching to take from the other, to steal, to purge themselves from the want and the desire pulsing between them with so much force she could hear it buzzed, mixed with the wet sound of their skin slapping. 

She wet her fingers in her mouth, before sliding them down, grazing his moving cock with her nails, making him swore, his forehead on her shoulder. She ran her nails at the base of his shaft again, before she circled them around her clit, enjoying the chocked sound he made against her skin, licking and nibbling at her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“You better come,” he groaned. 

****_  
_ ** **

He  _ ordered.  _

****_  
_ ** **

“Make me,” she said, defiant. As if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, as if she had any other choice. 

****_  
_ ** **

He latched his mouth on hers, almost breathing her in, gasping around her tongue. He was claiming her mouth like a dragon lord conquering a land. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ Fuck. _

****_  
_ ** **

He batted her fingers out of the way to replace them with his own, with a gentler pace than hers, enticing, alluring, maddening. He ignored her whimpers begging for more as he circled her clit, never touching the small bundle of nerves and just teasing the side of it, making her go  _ completely mad _ . 

****_  
_ ** **

His tongue was following the same movements, lazily battling her for dominance. 

****_  
_ ** **

She surrendered and let him win. He knew she was  _ letting _ him win this. 

****_  
_ ** **

He finally grazed her exactly where she needed to, building the pressure until she couldn’t resist anymore, her eyes smashed shut with the force of it and her cunt fluttered around him. She cried out in his mouth with his cock frantically chasing inside her for its own release, surfing on the remains of hers. She clenched every muscle, her cunt throbbing all around him, making him go faster, harder, deeper, giving her everything she needed to ride the wave, to drown him in it, taking every drop of him he spilled in her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Jon,” she panted, incapable of keeping his name from tumbling out of her lips, taking the last shallow thrusts he was giving her, her own name plastered on his lips in a low litany of pleasure. 

****_  
_ ** **

_ It was the only moment he could call her Dany; when he was spilling inside of her, filling her with nothing but him.  _

****_  
_ ** **

Her legs were shaking, barely holding up and he struggled to keep her upright. He hissed and trembled against her when he slipped out of her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Can you stand?” he asked, his hot breath moving some tendrils of hair that escaped her braids. 

****_  
_ ** **

“No,” she said, shaking her head. She unhooked her last legs anyway, letting it drop against him, shivering at the sensation of his pants against her naked skin. She could already feel his come dripping out of her, messing up her thighs. She didn’t have the energy to berate him for it, to be mad at him for anything more than his sheer existence. 

****_  
_ ** **

It was exhausting. 

****_  
_ ** **

Dany was drenched in sweat, her coat feeling like a hundred pounds of wet fabric. His hand moved from her ass to her waist, tugging down on her dress, helping her get herself presentable. 

****_  
_ ** **

She clicked her tongue at him, pushing his hand away, refusing to acknowledge the softness in his eyes, in his movement. 

****_  
_ ** **

That wasn’t who they were. 

****_  
_ ** **

Not anymore. Not for a long time. 

****_  
_ ** **

She didn’t need that part. The  _ non-hating _ part. The  _ taking-care-of-you _ part. 

****_  
_ ** **

Daenerys took his pocket handkerchief to clean the mess he left on her legs, not looking him in the eyes. She moved around him to discard the square of dark fabric in the garbage, but he quickly caught her wrist in his hand. He took the handkerchief and put it back in his pocket like their pleasure was a treasure he wanted to keep. She looked up at him and he licked the comeon his thumb. She couldn’t even tell if it were hers or his.

****_  
_ ** **

“Can we talk like fucking adults now?” he asked, angling his body toward her again, effectively trapping her against the door again. 

****_  
_ ** **

Daenerys smoothed her dress before leveling him with a glare. She didn’t want to talk about it. What was there more to say? Her father died and gave the only thing she ever asked for to  _ him.  _ To Jon fucking Snow. She knew it was a calculated move. Giving her company to Jon was the most effective way to hurt her. 

****_  
_ ** **

No one could hurt her like Aerys … except Jon. 

****_  
_ ** **

“No,” she said with a levelled tone. “I don’t want to talk about it … with  _ you _ .” She huffed a breath before looking him over, offering him the coldest stare she could with his taste still in her mouth. “Can I leave now, or do I need your permission?” 

****_  
_ ** **

She could see him grind his teeth together, pursing his lips, finally understanding she would not back down. He unlocked the door behind her back, silently telling her she could go, she could leave and he wouldn’t follow her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Congratulations Mr. Snow,” she said, pushing the door open, taking a step out of the door, “now that Aerys Targaryen is dead, you are officially the most despicable man I know.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She knew she said it just to hurt him like a slap in the face, like a punch in the guts. She needed to go back to hating him with everything she owns, she needed to remember who he is and what he’s done. 

****_  
_ ** **

He huffed a breath, leaning against a door frame. “And here you are, fucking me in your mother’s tea room anyway.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She laughed. It was almost a snarl. “I was never known for my good decisions when men were concerned,” she stated, “I trusted you once after all.” It was her last attempt to shake him, to remind him she could cut him as bad as he cut her. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Be careful Daenerys,” he started, looking nonchalantly at his nails, as if this conversation lost all its appeal for him, “don’t play with fire… I could destroy you.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She laughed out right at him, taking a step toward him until she could take his face in her hand, digging her nails in the scruff over his jaw. “You’re not fire,” she said, clicking her tongue against her teeth, “I am.” 

****_  
_ ** **

Her nails dug deeper on his jaw and she relished in the way he grimaced, still not moving an inch to escape her grip. “You’re just a snowstorm, Jon,” she said, getting on her toe, closer to his face, “I am Daenerys  _ Stormborn.  _ Remember that.” Her lips were almost on his when she finished in a whisper, “I’ll be the one to destroy you.” 

****_  
_ ** **

She took a step back and turned around, not looking in his direction once. She had enough of Jon for the day … for this lifetime. She slowed down when he called after her, but didn’t turn around, didn’t give him that satisfaction. 

****_  
_ ** **

“Keep in mind you’re not the only one he tried to hurt with this,” he said with a deeper voice, almost as if he didn’t really want her to hear. 

****_  
_ ** **

She closed the door with a calm she didn’t know how she mastered and wondered… What could he possibly want  _ more _ than the company he destroyed everything for? 

****__

__


End file.
